The ring
by Nyu Oz Leonhart
Summary: Todo paso en cuestión de segundos, y el valioso anillo de amistad de Kagami ya no estaba. Daiki se levantó de un saltó y corrió hacia el balcón, desde allí arriba no se notaba nada, pero no debía estar lejos, solo tenía que bajar y encontrarlo antes de que Taiga se percatara de su ausencia.


**(** **¯·..·-The Ring-·..·´¯)**

La historia de Kuroko no Bastek como los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Especialmente escrito para el mes de Taiga y Daiki

Dedicado para Zhena

 **(¯·..·-Nyu Oz Leonhart-·..·´¯)**

Daiki Aomine estaba mirando una revista, el artículo que le interesaba se llamaba los mejores diez pechos del mundo. Sabía que a Taiga le molestaban ese tipo de revistas en su casa pero justo en ese momento estaba enojado con su novio así que poco le importaba que saliera de la ducha y le viera disfrutando de esos esponjosos y redondos senos de categoría mundial. Miró por sobre la mesita sí ya iba a salir de baño para tocarse y fingir masturbarse cuando notó el anillo de Tatsuya engarzado a la cadena que Taiga siempre llevaba al cuello.

Se estiró para tomarlo y mirarlo, era un anillo común y barato. Su humor empeoró, Tatsuya era la principal fuente de su malhumor. Había cambiado su día libre para sorprender a Kagami y pasarlo juntos, pero él; pero su novio ya había hecho planes sin él y esos planes incluían al susodicho hermano, estaba en la ciudad y habían quedado para salir. Daiki resopló fuertemente y jugó con la cadena haciéndola girar en su dedo, cada vez con mayor velocidad mientras pasaba a la señorita Ami Jhonson de Australia en su diminuto bikini.

La ventana estaba abierta, las cortinas se movían delicadamente con la brisa matinal, Daiki cogió el frío de la mañana y estornudo. Apenas abrió los ojos para ver como la cadena junto al anillo salían volando en dirección a la ventana, otro estornudo y cerró los ojos. Todo paso en cuestión de segundos, y el valioso anillo de amistad de Kagami ya no estaba. Daiki se levantó de un saltó y corrió hacia el balcón, desde allí arriba no se notaba nada, pero no debía estar lejos, solo tenía que bajar y encontrarlo antes de que Taiga se percatara de su ausencia.

— ¡Hey!

Aomine dio un ligero respingo en su lugar, se volvió para ver a Taiga que le miraba de forma acusadora.

— En verdad no quise hacerlo —fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

— Como si te creyera —recogió la revista— deja de traer esta basura a mi casa y la dejó sobre la mesita de la sala.

Daiki soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y respiró profundamente.

— Se me está haciendo tarde —se colocó la playera blanca— ¿te veo para cenar? Podemos salir o comprar los ingredientes para que te haga algo casero, sí quieres puedes… quedarte en la noche.

— ¿Vas a compensarme por dejarme colgado hoy?

— No es una compensación —buscó en la mesita y después debajo de ella— ¿has visto mi anillo?

— ¿Qué anillo? —entró para retomar la revista y buscar cualquier cosa en ella.

— Sabes que anillo, el que siempre llevo colgado al cuello, el anillo de Tatsuya.

— ¡Ahh ese! —hundió la cara entre las páginas— no, no lo he visto.

— Lo dejé aquí antes de ducharme.

— ¿Acaso es importante?

— Sabes que sí, ¿acaso nunca prestas atención cuando hablo?

— Pues si es tan importante no deberías quitártelo

Kagami le miró serió, escogiendo sus palabras y cuando iba a escupirlas el teléfono móvil del taheño sonó.

— Se te hace tarde, deberías irte ya. Yo tomaré una siesta —se dejó caer sobre el sofá con la revista en la cara— tráeme una soda cuando vuelvas.

Aomine no lo vio, pero lo escuchó tomar las llaves y salir cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza. Contó diez segundos y saltó levantándose y buscó el celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Apenas escuchó que contentaban y apremió.

— ¡Momoi tienes que ayudarme!

— ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

— ¿Por qué supones qué le hice algo?

— Únicamente me llamas cuando metes la pata con Kagami, como esa vez que le regalaste un babydoll para su cumpleaños y te echo de su casa, o la vez que te tocó escoger el restaurante para cenar y le llevaste a bar striper, o la vez…

— Para ya, capte la idea —la cortó, al parecer Momoi no agradecía que la mantuviera al tanto de su vida privada.

— ¿Hiciste esa suscripción de revistas eróticas al nombre de Kagami?

— Te he dicho que pares con eso, necesito que vengas a su apartamento y me ayudes con esto sin echarme esos pequeños errores en cara.

— ¿Justo ahora?

— Oh no, no te preocupes tu pasa tu día tranquila. Cuando digo que es una emergencia no hablo en serio —. Momoi lo desesperaba en más de una ocasión—

— ¡Ya! estoy de camino.

Cuando Momoi llegó le explicó rápidamente lo ocurrido, ella se limitó a taparse la boca con las manos, Daiki no supo si se reía de él o se sorprendía por su mala suerte, pero no quiso investigar. Empezaron revisando en los setos que delineaba el pequeño jardín debajo de la ventana de Taiga. No había nada.

— ¿Qué es eso? —señaló Momoi cuando se levantaba de inspeccionar el pasto— allí en la copa de ese árbol.

— No veo nada

— Hay algo que brilla.

— Ya lo vi.

De inmediato trepó al tronco y fue subiendo de rama en rama, siempre que se movía lanzaba una maldición, ya sea porque se atoraba con algo, porque una rama le había arañado o porque se resbalaba.

— ¡Más arriba, a la derecha, tu otra derecha! —gritaba Momoi guiándolo en la maleza de hojas verdes —allí—

— Lo tengo.

Sus dedos cogieron una cadenilla y en estruendo se escuchó, Aomine cayó entre las ramas para aterrizar de espalda contra el pulcro césped podado, pero su mano sujetaba algo.

— ¿Daiki estas bien? —corrió hasta él y miró lo que mantenía en lo alto.

Era una cadena pero el dije no era ningún anillo, era un corazón rosado con una piedra brillante al centro, era de esos que usaban las chicas de los dibujos animados para transformarse en súper heroínas.

— No es el anillo.

— Me duele la espalda, creo que me he roto algo —se quejó Aomine con un hilo de voz.

— Mejor ahora a que Taiga te rompa algo cuando se entere.

Aomine meditó en esas palabras, Taiga no iba a golpearlo por perder su anillo, de eso estaba seguro así que no le rompería ningún hueso, aunque eso no aplicaba a su relación. Había hecho bastantes cosas para sacar de quicio a su novio y quizá, solo quizá eso era la gota que derramara el vaso. Se quedó tumbado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados mientras Momoi seguía hablando, se quedó pensando qué clase de anillo era, quizá podía reemplazarlo pero… joder, no podía acordarse de cómo era, si tenía alguna decoración, si era liso, si tenía nombres grabados… no, no tenía ninguna inscripción, y era liso, con dos líneas paralelas al borde, una en cada lado, si eso era. Aún no estaba perdido.

— Tenemos que salir Momoi, necesito comprar un anillo.

— ¿Estás loco? Kagami se dará cuenta de si es una imitación.

— Tal vez, pero me dará tiempo para pensar en otro plan. Lo haré tan feliz que cuando se entere de este pequeño inconveniente no terminará conmigo, quizá se enfade por unos días pero no me terminara.

— ¿Escuchas lo que dices cuando hablas?

— Vamos Momoi, se justamente dónde buscar.

Fueron a una calle en el centro que tenía muchas tiendas de joyería, ahora solo debían encontrar el modelo para una mano de niño. La primera tienda tenía algo parecido, pero nada igual. Tenía que ser idéntico así que fueron a la segunda y allí estaba, el problema era que no había de niños y bufó exasperado. La tercera y cuarta no tenía y tardaron un montón porque creyeron que eran novios y se aferraban a quererles mostrar algo de compromiso. No fue hasta la décima tienda que encontraron lo que buscaban, el cielo de la tarde estaba anaranjado y Momoi se despidió. Ahora solo debía apurarse a casa y meter el anillo bajo el sillón o entre los cojines, quizá detrás del mueble del televisor y cuando le pidiera ayuda para buscar lo encontraría para él, lo besaría y le seduciría para llevarlo a la cama, no pensarían de nuevo en el anillo. Corrió las ultimas cuadras hasta el edificio de Taiga, subió de a dos escalones hasta el piso y metió su llave en la puerta, había decidido que debajo del sofá era la mejor opción para…

— ¿Eres tú Daiki? —la voz de Taiga salía desde la cocina— ayúdame con los platos.

— No, no, no ¿Por qué estaba allí? Se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo. Debía tener un plan B, ya, le diría que había encontrado el anillo, se lo entregaría después de cenar, lo guardado en su bolsillo. Si, ese plan no tenía ninguna falla.

— Vuelves pronto —se sacó los zapatos y se acercó a sacar los platos.

— Creí que estarías aquí solo y de mal humor, pero me equivoqué— dejó una guarnición de papas fritas en cada plato— ¿Dónde fuiste?

Inventa algo creíble Daiki. No digas que fuiste a jugar baloncesto, la cancha esta de camino a la estación del tren y él sabe que no estabas allí, pero si fue al supermercados entonces tomo el camino del Oeste, tampoco puedo decir que fui por una soda a la tienda de conveniencia, piensa rápido.

— Intenté ir a ese lugar que me dijiste, donde cortan el cabello pero no di. Tendrás que soportarme con la melena crecida.

— No soy yo quien se queja porque me entra calor —dejó una hamburguesa de teriyaki en el plato.

— Wow ¿es lo que pienso?

— ¿Son tus favoritas o me equivoco?

— No, lo son —dejó otra en su plato— aquí hay una segunda porción —explicó antes de llevar todo a la mesa.

— ¿Lo dices para mí o para ti?

— Por cierto Daiki —le miró.

Taiga tenía una de esas miradas, las conocía bien, era la mirada antes de que se avecinara una tormenta. Era la mirada para confesarse antes de que el tigre saliera. Entendía que esa cena no era una recompensa, era un cebo.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir acerca de mi anillo?

— ¿Eh?

Allí estaba, se había dado cuenta de algo. El plan B estaba en peligro, debía ser rápido antes de que lo descubriera y aparte de terminar con él no le dejaría comer su platillo favorito.

— Yo, lo siento pero —buscó el anillo en el bolsillo y cuando miró a su novio lo vio sacarse el anillo de debajo de la playera.

— Lo encontré enganchado del cortinero.

— ¿De las cortinas?

— Sí, ¿sabes cómo llego allí?

Todo ese tiempo había estado colgado en la seguridad el apartamento mientras el casi se rompe una costilla, recorrió aburridas tiendas y gasto un montón de yenes en el repuesto para nada. Jodido anillo.

— Estaba celoso y lo escondí.

Omitió la parte donde había salido volando por los aires y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

— Daiki —una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelirrojo— come, te tengo una sorpresa para más tarde.

— No vuelvas a abandonarme.

— No lo haré, la próxima vez te llevaré.

— Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

La hamburguesa había estado simplemente deliciosa. No había repetido la porción porque su novio se había comido las dos restantes. Aun así no le importó, estaban en buenos términos, se quedaría esa noche y tendría un regalo que seguramente consistía en sus cuerpos desnudos y quizá unos condones traviesos. Terminó por secar los platos, los acomodo, notó a Taiga acercarse con una bolsita en las manos.

— ¿Es mi obsequió?

Sin esperar a que le dijera si podía abrirlo metió la mano y sacó… ¿un par de calcetines con un conejo al frente? ¿Esa era la sorpresa?

— Creí que te gustarían

— ¿Por qué creíste tal cosa?

Taiga señaló los pies del moreno, Daiki también se miró, usaba unos calcetines azules con decorados en naranja y al frente tenía la cara anaranjada de un tigre caricaturesco.

— Pero estos no son conejitos —se defendió con las mejillas empezando a arder.

— Pero a mí me gustan los conejitos —se acercó a su oído y le susurró— son tan sexuales.

Daiki ya tenía la cara roja, agarraba los calcetines con temblor en las manos, cerró los ojos cuando Taiga buscó sus labios.

— Sabes que te haré pagar por ser un niño travieso ¿no? —le mordió suavemente el labio— vamos a la cama, quiero verte con esos calcetines puestos.

— Eres de lo peor Kagami.

— Te gusta cuando soy malo, lo sé.

Taiga sonrió y le soltó para irse a la habitación, se dijo que le dejaría esperando. Un segundo después ya se cambiaba los calcetines y le siguió. Más le valía al Taheño complacerlo en todo, porque ahora era un conejo y tenía mucho deseo sexual.

P.D Daiki guardó el segundo anillo en un lugar seguro en caso de necesitarlo en el futuro.

 **(** **¯·..·-The End-·..·´¯)**

 **Wooo me divertí mucho escribiendo esto y poniendo en aprietos a Daiki owo**

 **Feliz mes AoKa**


End file.
